Various different educational devices or games have been proposed to teach reading. Representative devices of this type may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,833,793, 2,370,229, 3,460,273 and 3,798,797. These devices, and others of the same type, generally involve movable (e.g., rotatable) members containing, respectively, various initial sounds and word families. The student, by manipulating these members, produces various combinations of letters which the beginning reader learns to recognize and pronounce.